Programs
Summary Programs are specialized viruses designed to hack through network securities and firewalls, and download valuable data and resources. Players start with a basic offensive program available, the Beam Cannon, and can research and upgrade new and existing programs with the Evolver or by building Artificial Intelligence nodes. Standard programs researched by the Evolver are created by compiling them, and are subsequently stored in program libraries. A.I. Programs are available for use when the relevant A.I. Node has been built, and the A.I. is in the Ready state. All programs have three main characteristics: Install Time, Disk Space and Compilation Time. * Install Time: the amount of time it takes to install onto a node. * Disk Space: the amount of space the program uses up in the Program Library. * Compilation Time: the amount of time required to write the program in the Compiler. Offensive, Defensive and Stealth programs have additional values specific to their type which open up different ways of attacking and defending against other networks. Types Offensive Programs Offensive programs are the primary tools needed to hack a network, and are used to deplete firewalls and Guardian shields, as well as destroy Code Gate filters and stun Security Nodes. * Beam Cannons are the basic virus, focusing on a node until it is captured. * Shurikens are similar to Beam Cannons, but attack all connected nodes simultaneously. * Worms can replicate themselves, quickly spreading throughout a network. * Blasters are extremely powerful and stun nodes for a short time, but are slow to install and fire, and take up more space. * Battering Rams target Code Gate filters and Guardian shields. * Shockers stun connected nodes, preventing attacks and regeneration. * Krakens start from the netConnections and head straight for the Core, combining their strength as the tentacles meet. * Maniacs deliver massive kamikaze attacks, but can only be used once and take up a large amount of disk space. Defensive Programs Defensive programs provide extra protection against network securities, allowing offensive programs to capture tough nodes. * ICE Walls offer basic protection, intercepting damage before it reaches a node. * Protectors can regenerate their buffer, greatly increasing the time before a node is recaptured. Stealth Programs Stealth programs allow Security Nodes to be disabled, resources to be looted, and backdoors to be established inside the network before the security is even activated. * Data Leeches can be used in Brute Force or Stealth hacks to download resources and data at an increased rate. * Access allows other stealth programs to be installed on connected nodes. * Wraiths disable any node on which they are installed for the duration of a hack, preventing any special abilities from being active or any antivirus from spreading. * Portals capture nodes on which they are installed in stealth, allowing offensive and defensive programs to be installed at the beginning of a Brute Force hack. A.I. Programs A.I. Programs are powerful, sentient beings that can infiltrate networks using long range brute force attacks, disable multiple nodes during stealth mode. and repair captured nodes from a safe distance. * The AI Beetle repairs the firewall of breached nodes, preventing a network from recapturing them. * The AI Hawk periodically attacks nearby nodes that are controlled by the defending network. * The AI Squid disables nearby nodes during Stealth Mode. Statistics Each program takes a certain amount of time to be installed on a node, during which the program is not active. However, if the node is recaptured by the network in that time, the program will be lost. Each program also takes a certain amount of disk space, which it occupies in program libraries once it is compiled. A.I. Programs take up zero disk space, but are limited to one A.I. for each type of A.I. Node per hack. Each standard program also takes a certain amount of time to assemble in the Compiler. A.I. Programs instead take time to recover after use. Programs can be compiled or revived instantly by using Credits. |'Program' |'Install Time' |'Disk Space' |'Compilation Time' |- |Beam Cannon||1.0 Seconds||1||20 Seconds |- |Shuriken||1.0 Seconds||1||30 Seconds |- |Worms||1.0 Seconds||3||1 Minutes |- |Blaster||5.0 Seconds||6||5 Minutes |- |Battering Ram||2.0 Seconds||5||10 Minutes |- |Shocker||0.5 Seconds||6||8 Minutes |- |Kraken||1.0 Seconds||7||8 Minutes |- |Maniac||0.5 Seconds||15||30 Minutes |} |'Program' |'Install Time' |'Disk Space' |'Compilation Time' |- |ICE Wall||0.5 Seconds||2||2 Minutes |- |Protector||4.0 Seconds||4||5 Minutes |} |'Program' |'Install Time' |'Disk Space' |'Compilation Time' |- |Data Leech||1.0 Seconds||3||30 Seconds |- |Access|| 1.0 SecondsWhen Access is placed on a Code Gate with an active filter, the installation time is increased according to the filter statistic: \scriptstyle\text{Installation Time} \; {=} \, \tfrac{1}{(1-\mathrm{F})} \; \scriptstyle\text{seconds} Where F = Code Gate Filter||1||1 Minutes |- |Wraith||2.0 Seconds||5||15 Minutes |- |Portal||6.0 Seconds||10||20 Minutes |} |'Program' |'Install Time' |'Disk Space' |'Compilation Time' |- |AI Beetle||3.0 seconds||0||1 Hour |- |AI Hawk||3.0 seconds||0||1 Hour |- |AI Squid||3.0 seconds||0||1 Hour |} Notes Category:Gameplay Category:Program Category:Offensive Program Category:Stealth Program Category:Defensive Program